


Class of '92

by orphan_account



Series: spanking adventures [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, canon fic., david beckham autobiography is involved this time, harry wants 2 be spanked again, louis has a thing for spanking harry w books, when u type in louis 'louis walsh' is the second suggestion i find that so interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry meets david at the class of '92 premiere. louis is delighted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class of '92

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamb/gifts).



lets get one thing straight, louis is not jealous of harry because he met david beckham, in fact he's delighted and already has plans to wank to the picture later, but he's a bit of a drama queen so he will make harry pay, obviously. he's already planning it in his head, he'll drop harry off at home then says he has to run to go pick up milk, but he'll actually go to the book store and buy Beckham: Both Feet on the Ground: An Autobiography. after harry found out that louis will spank him when he gets "bad" he's been trying to get on louis' bad side more often. louis suspects that the picture is part of his plans, but louis is already 2 steps ahead.  


when louis gets home he goes straight to his and harry's room and finds harry in a position that he's in more often then not. three fingers deep. louis gives in this time and asks whats he's doing.  


"being a bad bd bad bad! BAD! boy again, daddy" harry says "gonna punish me?"  


"hm.. you would like that wouldn't you? daddy punishing you? well... you're going to get it tonight harry.. i swear to god... how dare you meet THE david beckham and not even think about calling me!! your boyfriend!! how many times do i have to ask you 'wtf is wrong with you'?" louis asks, watching harry get more and more flustered the more he talks.  


"I JUST FUCING LOVE BEING SPANKED, IS IT SO WRONG?" harry asks, getting teary eyes and feeling judged by his own boyfriend  


"shh baby.. it okay.. daddy's here" louis says, harry meets his eyes and smiles. "daddy has a surprise for you and i know you will love it," he says  


"ok," harry says, and goes pliant under louis touch. louis is so gone for his boy. louis pulls out the book, and counts to three, much like he did last time. when he gets to three he pulls back and smacks harry with the book. as expected harry moans loudly  


"i-is that the bi-bible again?" harry asks, already knowing it isnt because it doesn't feel leathery.  


"no, its david beckham's autobiography, now shhh baby," louis says and harry listens. he pulls back again and slaps a little bit harder, harry obviously enjoying it. the slaps get more constant, and if harry's mumbles of "daddy, daddy, daddy" are saying anything he likes it a lot like A LOT, because after like 15 slaps he comes untouched. "omg baby! i wasn't even expecting that" louis says "daddy's proud of u" he continued  


"i luh ya papi," harry replies, "now let me take care of you" and then harry gets on his knees effortlessly and gets at it. louis was so worked up of the noises harry was making he lasts no longer than ten minutes before coming. harry swallows, obviously  
~le finish~

**Author's Note:**

> ty kayci.  
> sorry that this was gross and problematic


End file.
